Supreme King Tennyson: GX Chronicles
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Set in the Gwen 10 continuum. What if Ben was a duelist and attended Duel Academy? Follow his adventures as the Jurrac Duelist makes a name for himself and restores the honor of the Dino Duelists!


_**Well, you guys wanted it so here it is. One Ben 10 crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I hope you guys like it, because I'm going to be doing a lot of work to make this story as successful as possible! Now, please understand that this story will have elements of both the GX Anime and the Manga series. Just so you guys are aware.**_

 _ ***I don't own Ben 10 or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

 _ **The Beginnings of a Jurrac Duelist! - Ben Tennyson Takes the Dueling World by Storm!**_

* * *

At Bellwood Elementary, a ten year old boy with green eyes and tousled brown hair was playing a tabletop game of Duel Monsters with one of the teachers. It was his history teacher, Miss Anderson, and she used to be a competitive Duelist who has won many tournaments. She had managed to win six star chips in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, but was knocked out of the running by one of Pegasus's Eliminators.

But we'll get to that later.

"Come on, Ben, it's your turn." Miss Anderson said.

"Don't rush me, I'm trying to see what I can do here!" Ben said in return.

So far, Ben has no monsters on the field, two facedown cards and two hundred life points left. Miss Anderson on the other hand has her prized Super Conductor Tyranno on the field, no facedowns and twelve hundred life points left.

But Ben had an idea.

"Okay, I'll start this off by summoning my Jurrac Dino in attack mode! Then I activate my Spell card Double Summon so that I can bring out my Jurrac Stauriko! But my dinosaurs won't be around for long. Not in their present state, anyway, because I'm tuning them both together!" Ben said.

He discarded both cards and pulled out a card from his extra deck.

"From prey to predator, the hunted becomes the hunter! And with a pack by its side, all shall become its unlucky victims! I summon forth the Synchro monster Jurrac Velphito!" Ben said as he played his card. "And now, due to its effect, Jurrac Velphito gains attack and defense power equal to the combined original attack and defense of the monsters used to summon him!"

 _(Jurrac Velphito: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 2200/**_ _DEF: 1200)_

"Nice move, Ben. But it'll take more than that to bring down my Super Conductor Tyranno!" Miss Anderson declared. "I declare an attack on your Jurrac Velphito!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Teech." Ben said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Miss Anderson asked.

"I activate my trap card, Kunai with Chain!"

Miss Anderson mentally cursed herself for falling for that trap. She used to use it all the time back when she was starting out as a Duelist, and it's still one of her favorite traps cards.

"Yeah! With your monster ensnared in my Kunai with Chain, it's automatically switched into Defense mode while my Velphito gets an attack point boost of five hundred points!"

 _(Jurrac Velphito: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700/**_ _DEF: 1200)_

Seeing that her monster could no longer attack, Miss Anderson decided to call it a turn. She knew that Ben needed a confidence booster when it came to dueling, so she was willing to throw this duel for her favorite student.

"Now, It's my turn!" Ben declared as he drew a new card.

He looked at his card and smiled at his luck.

"Here I go! I summon my Jurrac Velo in attack mode!"

 _(Jurrac Velo: Type: Dinosaur/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level 5/_ _ **ATK: 1700/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"Now I attack your Super Conductor Tyranno with my Jurrac Velphito, destroying it and sending it to the graveyard! And with no more monsters on your field, I declare a direct attack with Jurrac Velo!" Ben said.

"Well, look at that, you finally beat me!" Miss Anderson said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I know you were holding back. I'm not stupid enough to think that I'm a match for a Pro Duelist at my current level." Ben said. "Still, I'm just glad that I got the chance to test my deck against a fellow Dinosaur Duelist."

Miss Anderson smiled as she picked up her cards and put them back in her deck holder.

"I honestly don't understand why your cousin Gwendolyn doesn't like this game. It's so much fun!" Miss Anderson said.

"I know, right? If you ask me, she's just being a big dweeb about it like she usually is when it comes to things I like." Ben replied.

While she didn't like how the two cousins always seemed to be at each other's throats, Miss Anderson did understand what it was like to have pesky relatives. Her own parents tried to turn her into a lawyer like they were, but she was like 'screw that!' and went on to become a Duelist. And she had a very good career in it too.

But one day, she found herself longing for a family and children of her own, so she retired from the pro leagues and started her teaching career. She's currently dating and hopes that her boyfriend will pop the question soon. After all, they have been dating for a few years now.

"Well, I hope that you two can work out your differences someday." Miss Anderson said as she took out a new card from a protective sleeve.

She handed it to Ben as a smile once again graced her face.

"Here, Ben. I'd like you to have this card and add it to your deck. Something tells me that it could be helpful in a tight spot. And it also feels as though it belongs with you."

Ben took the card and saw that it was an exceptionally powerful card that was a dinosaur. However, it was also the one card that Ben needed to complete his deck.

"Wow, Jurrac Titano! I've been looking everywhere for this card! How'd you get it?" Ben exclaimed.

"Let's just say that I have my sources." Miss Anderson replied. "Now pick up your cards and get going, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you to get home."

"Okay. Good game and thanks again, Miss Anderson." Ben said.

With his cards collected and put away, Ben started for home with a little more of a spring in his step. Miss Anderson looked on at her favorite student and just knew that the boy was destined for great things in the future. But he was gonna need help.

She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number for an old friend of hers, knowing that he could help.

"Hello, Pegasus, it's Julie. It's been awhile, I know. Listen, you know how you've been looking for someone who could help you with testing the new Synchro Monsters you've been working on? Well, I know a young boy here who'd be perfect for the job when he's older."

* * *

 _ **With Ben…**_

* * *

As Ben was walking home from his after school duel session, he was thinking about how his teacher Miss Anderson used to be a Pro Duelist. Recently, his parents have been trying to get him to focus on getting one of those lame jobs that boring people get. Like becoming a Neurosurgeon or a Lawyer and always have someone barking orders at you.

Ben figures that when he wants something like that, he'll join the military and at least get paid.

"You lost, ya little crybaby! Now give them to me!" demanded a voice that Ben knows all too well.

He turned to see his two bullies, Cash and JT, harassing a girl his age who had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was sitting on the ground, obviously knocked down by the two bullies, and her cards were scattered on the ground.

"I-I know you won." the girl said. "But you can't just change the rules! It's not fair!"

"It's not fair!" mocked JT. "That card is worthless, girly!"

"B-B-But the Ante rule states that you only get my ONE rarest card!" the girl argued.

Ben was clenching his fists as he watched this go down. If there was one thing he hated more than being bullied himself, it was seeing others get bullied by these two idiots. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when Cash punched the girl in the face. Hard enough to make her skid back a couple of feet.

"Shut up! I'm making my own rules! Now give me all of the rare cards in your dueling deck!" Cash demanded.

The girl looked back up at Cash with tears in her eyes, blood falling from her lower lip. But Cash and JT were obviously pleased by what they'd done. And that caused Ben's eyes to light up with the primal burning fury of the Jurrac monsters he duels with.

"Awww, is the widdle giwl gonna cwy?" Cash mocked in a baby voice.

"Heh! She's about as frail and delicate as her cards are!" JT added scornfully.

" **That's enough out of both of you!"**

Cash didn't have any time to dodge as he looked up just in time for Ben to headbutt him to the ground. The girl's eyes widened as she got a good look at her savior. Even though they're both ten years old, she couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face.

" _Woah… Whoever he is, he's cute…"_ the girl thought to herself.

Cash got up and wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Dino Dork, Ben Tennyson. Come to save your pathetic little girlfriend?" he mocked.

Ben didn't let the bully's taunts get to him. He just glared at his two bullies with the fury of a mother Triceratops protecting her young.

"You know something, Cash?" Ben asked. "I feel sorry for you."

Everyone was confused by Ben's remark. At least until the boy went on a small tangent.

"While you and JT have to go around picking on others just to feel good about yourselves, the rest of us are growing up. Becoming better people. It's people like you that grow up thinking that you can just go around doing whatever you want to whoever you want. That kind of mentality is what makes all of the worst criminals in history, like Hitler and Vlad the Impaler."

While JT actually looked to be pondering Ben's words, Cash growled at those words. He grabbed the Duel Disk that he'd dropped when Ben tackled him and inserted his deck.

"Congratulations, Tennyson! You just signed your death warrant!" Cash declared. "I challenge you to a duel here and now! I get all of your cards if I win!"

"Fine, but if I win, then I want you both to apologize to this girl here for what you said and did to her!" Ben demanded as he accepted the challenge.

Cash just smirked as JT stepped back.

"Don't count on it, Tennyson!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Ben said before turning to the girl. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow your Duel Disk… I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Alexis… My name is Alexis Rhodes." she said as she handed her Duel Disk to Ben. "But are you sure you want to duel him? He beat me so easily, and I couldn't do anything against him!"

Ben gave Alexis a reassuring smile as he fastened the Duel Disk to his left arm. It may have been girly looking and pink, but it'll have to do.

"Don't worry. I won't go down easy!" Ben replied.

Alexis didn't know why, but she felt as though she could trust this boy with her life. And with the safety of her deck. And she didn't know why, but she swore she could see the shadow of a giant Titanosaurus standing behind Ben with its tail coiled protectively around them both.

"You ready, Cash?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Ready to mop the floor with you!" Cash replied. "And just so neither of us forgets the most important and basic rules, let me just remind you of them. We each start with a total of four thousand Life Points. First player to hit zero, meaning you, loses the game."

" **Let's duel!"** Ben and Cash yelled.

 _Cash's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Ben's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

Meanwhile, watching from the sidelines was both Ben's parents, his grandpa Max, his cousin Gwen, and Alexis's family. They were just about to intervene when they witnessed Ben coming to the rescue of Alexis.

"Don't you think we should stop this?" Sandra asked. "I mean, Ben's only ever played Duel Monsters on tabletop. He's never used Solid Vision."

Max just shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, Sandra, but this is Ben's fight. All we can do is cheer him on."

"I'll go first!" Cash said as he drew a card. "And I think I'll start by activating this Spell Card! Polymerization will let me fuse both the Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman that are in my hand!"

The solid vision kicked in to show two warrior monsters, a man wielding flames and an armored samurai, leaping up into a vortex. And out of that vortex came a man wielding a giant orange broadsword, wearing a blue bodysuit, an orange battle skirt and horned helmet and a pair of grey boots.

"Say hello to my Flame Swordsman!" Cash said.

 _(Flame Swordsman: Type: Warrior/ Fusion/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 1800/**_ _DEF: 1600)_

Ben was amazed at how real the Flame Swordsman looked. Kaiba corporation really stepped up its game!

But his amazement faded when he saw Cash play a new card.

"And now I'll beef up my Flame Swordsman with the equipment Spell Card known as Salamandra! It supercharges and fire type monster, raising my swordsman's attack power by seven hundred points!" Cash said.

The Flame Swordsman grunted as fire erupted from his sword, and his power shot up.

 _(Flame Swordsman: Type: Warrior/ Fusion/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500/**_ _DEF: 1600)_

"While I'd like to just roast you like a chicken, the rules won't let me attack on the first turn. So it's your move." Cash said.

Ben silently drew a card. Either Cash didn't have any traps to play, or he was too arrogant to use them. But then again, that arrogance might be the key to him winning this duel. Ben took a look at the cards in his hand, and already had a plan of attack figured out.

"So to start my turn off, I set a monster in face-down defense mode,"

A card appeared on Ben's field.

"And I'll end my turn by playing these two cards face-down."

"Hah! What a lame move! Duel Monsters is all about power! And I've got power!" Cash said arrogantly as he drew a new card. "Now Flame Swordsman, attack! Salamandra Flame Strike!"

Flame Swordsman charged up the fire in his sword and shot a stream of flames in the form of a dragon at Ben's face-down monster, causing it to be flipped up and reveal a monster that looked like a Protoceratops with flames running along its back.

The fires of Flame Swordsman's attack hit home and instantly incinerated the monster. But the look on Ben's face told Cash that something was amiss.

"What're you smirking about, Tennyson?" Cash asked.

"Oh, it's just the fact that you made such a stupid move. By destroying my defense position Jurrac Protops, you've allowed me to activate the special ability of another monster. Now I can special summon from my hand my Jurrac Herra!"

In a burst of flames, a new monster appeared on Ben's side of the field. It was a Hadrosaur that was green in color with yellow markings that resembled flames, fire running along the back of its tail and had a pair of flamethrowers on its back. The monster snorted as it settled into attack mode on Ben's field.

 _(Jurrac Herra: Type: Dinosaur/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 6/_ _ **ATK: 2300/**_ _DEF: 1500)_

Cash silently cursed as he realized something. He only knows what type of monsters Ben uses in his deck. He payed no attention to their special abilities. Meanwhile, the people in the audience were actually quite impressed.

"That was a pretty good move the doofus pulled. He may not be that smart, but he sure knows how to use his Jurrac cards." Gwen said.

While Max and Ben's parents didn't like how Gwen worded that, they couldn't help but agree. Ben has been dueling with his Jurrac cards for a long time, so he knows how to use them to their full potential.

"You got lucky with that last move, Tennyson. But there's no way you can do anything to stop me now!" Cash said. "Go ahead and make your move!"

"Fine then, it's your funeral. First, I draw." Ben said.

He drew a new card and looked it over and smiled at how lady luck seemed to smile down on him today.

"And I play my Jurrac Aeolo in attack mode!"

In a small ball of light, a new monster popped onto Ben's field. This one looked like a baby Allosaurus that still had the lower half of its body in its egg shell. Alexis couldn't help by 'awww' at how cute it looked.

 _(Jurrac Aeolo: Type: Dinosaur/ Tuner/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 1/_ _ **ATK: 200/**_ _DEF: 200)_

Cash burst out laughing at the creature that had just been played.

"THAT wimpy card is your grand play? For a second there, I thought it was something I had to worry about." Cash laughed.

Ben just smirked.

"Oh, but you won't have to worry about either of my monsters because of this! Jurrac Aeolo, tune with my Jurrac Herra!" Ben commanded.

The young dinosaur stepped out of its shell and was engulfed in fire as it turned into a red ring that circled around Jurrac Herra.

"From the fires of extinction, life will rise as a hunter who shall bring doom to my enemies!" Ben chanted.

Alexis and the spectators gasped as a pillar of light erupted from behind Ben.

"I Synchro summon Jurrac Giganoto!" Ben declared.

The light dispersed to reveal a huge Giganotosaurus that roared with power as it stomped its way into attack mode. It had flames burning above its eyes and at the tip of its tail, and was primarily blue with a yellow head, hands and feet, and red flame accents on its body.

 _(Jurrac Giganoto: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level 7/_ _ **ATK: 2100/**_ _DEF: 1800)_

The others were in absolute awe at Ben's new monster. He's actually managed to synchro summon one of his most powerful monsters on only his second turn! Cash was really in for it now!

"And now Jurrac Giganoto's special ability activates! While he's face-up on the field, all Jurrac monsters I control gain an extra two hundred attack points for each Jurrac monster in my graveyard! So that means my Giganoto gains a total of six hundred extra attack points!"

 _(Jurrac Giganoto: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level 7/_ _ **ATK: 2100 + 600 = 2700/**_ _DEF: 1800)_

"Now, Jurrac Giganoto, attack the Flame Swordsman! It's feeding time!" Ben ordered.

His monster roared in hunger as it charged at the warrior monster, intent on satisfying sixty five million years worth of hunger. But Cash wasn't all that worried.

"Big deal! You might destroy my swordsman, but you won't put so much of a dent in my Life Points!" Cash said.

"True. Not unless I activate this trap card! Survival of the Fittest!"

One of Ben's face-down cards flipped up to reveal a picture of the Ultimate Tyranno standing triumphantly over another dino monster in the middle of a meteor shower.

"By equipping this to my Jurrac Giganoto, it gains an extra one thousand attack points!" Ben informed.

The Flames on Jurrac Giganoto grew more intense as it glowed with a red light as more power was fed to it.

 _(Jurrac Giganoto: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level 7/_ _ **ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700/**_ _DEF: 1800)_

The dinosaur continued its attack and roared as it chomped the Flame Swordsman, killing him instantly before the warrior was swallowed whole.

"NO!" Cash cried in outrage.

 _Cash's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 1200 = 2800**_

"Oh and, uh, by the way, since my monster destroyed yours through battle, my Survival of the Fittest card allows Jurrac Giganoto two attacks in this one battle!" Ben said.

"TWO ATTACKS?!" cried Cash.

He gasped and looked up to see Jurrac Giganoto looking down at him while snarling in anger. He roared and shot red hot fire at the bully, burning away the rest of his Life Points in the process.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cash yelled in outrage.

 _Cash's Life Points:_ _ **2800 - 3700 = 0000**_

Cash collapsed to his knees as the holograms disappeared. He couldn't believe it.

" _Me? Defeated?! How…?!"_

"I win! Now you guys hold up your end of the bargain and apologize to Alexis!" Ben snarled at the bullies.

Cash looked up and growled at Ben with bloodshot eyes while gritting his teeth so hard you could hear them grinding together. He looked like he wanted to throttle Ben, but he just settled for standing up and stomping off without a word.

JT turned to Alexis and to Ben's great surprise actually followed through with the conditions of the duel.

"Miss Rhodes, I sincerely apologize for my earlier behavior. It was wrong, and I don't expect any forgiveness for what I've done." JT said.

While surprised by JT's actions, Alexis remembered how her mother always told her to try and forgive others even if they don't deserve it. So she bowed back as Japanese custom dictates.

"Your apology is deeply appreciated, JT. Thank you, and you are forgiven." Alexis said.

JT nodded and smiled before running off for home. Ben knelt down and helped Alexis pick up her cards before taking his deck out of her Duel Disk and putting it away.

"Are you gonna be okay, Alexis?" Ben asked, placing his deck back in its case.

"It's just a split lip. I'll be okay." Alexis replied.

Then to Ben's greater shock, she actually hugged Ben and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the boy blush scarlet.

"Thank you for helping me, Ben. Let's hang out again after school tomorrow!" Alexis said as she ran off.

She noticed her family and ran up to hug her parents and brother, happy to have been saved by such a handsome dinosaur as Ben Tennyson.

Ben just reached up to touch the side of his face that Alexis had kissed. He grew a dopey smile as he thought one thing.

" _I don't know what just happened, but it was awesome…!"_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Well, there you go! Next chapter is going to be a time skip, so be prepared for more dueling action! See you next time!**_


End file.
